As is known, automobiles are designed to protect automobile occupants from the elements. For example, vehicles can be equipped with one or more sunroofs so that the passengers may enjoy many of the benefits of open air driving while avoiding many of the undesirable aspects to exposure to the elements. If the vehicle encounters rain, the sunroof can be closed so the passengers remain dry. To work effectively in the rain, sunroofs come equipped with seals so as to prevent water from leaking in on the passengers while closed. However, the construction of a sunroof can create a depression in the roof of the vehicle that will potentially allow water to accumulate. To avoid the accumulation of water, a vent can be provided that allows the water to drain away. The vent can be connected via a hose to a drain hole in the vehicle body so the water that might otherwise accumulate can be safely removed from the depression created by the sunroof. In this manner, the opening of the sunroof will not cause a sudden deluge of water to fall on the occupants of the vehicle. Somewhat similarly, an air conditioning system tends to remove moisture from the air and the resultant water must be directed outside the vehicle or the water will puddle on the floor and/or potentially splash the occupants. To remove the water, a hose typically directs the water that accumulates in an evaporator case through a hole in a dash panel.
While these methods of removing unwanted water are mostly successful, they tend to cause an undesirable side effect. Vehicle designers are constantly trying to make their vehicles quieter and substantial effort and money is exerted to prevent the intrusion of exterior sounds into the passenger compartment. For example, sound absorbing materials and seals are used on a number of panels including the floor panels, the dash panels, the roof panel and the door panels. Unfortunately, any hole in a panel that forms the passenger compartment is a potential avenue for noise to enter the passenger compartment. Thus, a hole in a panel that allows the water to drain away can also allow undesirable noise to enter the passenger compartment. Therefore, there is a need in the art to help reduce the noise that might otherwise enter the passenger compartment through the drain holes in the panels. The present invention is directed at solving these and other known problems by providing a drain plug that provides for a reduction in the amount of noise entering into the vehicle through the hole in the panel while still permitting the water to drain away.